


Week 5: Libra / Justice

by DramioneLDWS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneLDWS/pseuds/DramioneLDWS
Summary: Each chapter is an individual drabble written by a single participant.Please mind the tags/triggers at the top of each entry.IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:Due to the potential for heavy themes/triggering content, please pay attention to every individual drabble's trigger warnings. If you feel uncomfortable reading an entry, please notify an admin. If you are not comfortable notifying an admin, you are not obligated to read triggering content.NOTE: For this challenge, each entry had a MAXIMUM of 100 words.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 83
Kudos: 51
Collections: Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing - Round 2





	1. Abscond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Abscond  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 99  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [MidnightValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightValkyrie/pseuds/MidnightValkyrie)

“You don’t have to do this, Granger.” Draco shifted in the seat of the automobile.

“I do... I didn’t spend the last decade of my life fighting to watch my former allies abuse their newfound power so thoroughly.” Hermione’s eyes darted over to him.

For his final punishment, they’d given him options; The Kiss or exile. A disgusting mockery of justice.

He made his choice, and so had she.

Long pale fingers laced with hers. “At least I still have you.”

She grinned, squeezing his fingers. “And I you, always.”

Home, after all, wasn’t a where, but a who.


	2. Aim True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Aim True  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Misdemeanor1331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdemeanor1331/pseuds/Misdemeanor1331)

1ST PLACE   


NIK’S POST-PETAL PICK  


Azkaban smells of rot. The Dementors are gone, but their presence lingers, cold spiderwebs in dark corners. 

His eyes are hollow, his face thin from hardship and taut from fear. Hermione’s chest constricts, equal parts anger and empathy. 

“I’ll get you out of here,” she promises. “The arc of justice bends toward truth.” 

“Justice isn’t an arc.” Draco’s voice is hoarse. “It’s a bow. It bends to the strength of the wielder, and its arrow flies where she wills it.” 

Their fingers entwine through iron bars. 

“Aim true, Granger.” 

Her arrow is knocked, drawn, and ready to fly.

“I will.”


	3. Beam Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Beam Balance  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [granger_danger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/granger_danger/pseuds/granger_danger)

ADMIN CHOICE  


Hermione examines the card: Justice. A woman holds scales and a sword.

On one hand, seven years of cruelty and prejudice.

On the other, his impossible situation, some small acts of grace.

Draco’s secret, smoldering kisses are a thumb on the balance.

Part of her longs for him.

Part of her wields the blade.

A second card. Another woman, this one blindfolded, her arms crossed. Two swords, one in each hand.

Parvati’s eyes flash. "A choice?”

Hermione shrugs.

“She could remove her blindfold,” Parvati says, “if she would lay down her weapons.”

They say justice is blind.

Love is too.


	4. Doorways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Doorways  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: Major Character Death
> 
> AUTHOR: [iwasbotwp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasbotwp/pseuds/iwasbotwp)

"This isn't what I expected." Draco stood in the center of the Wizengamot, open doorways on either side.

Hermione presided over the empty chamber. After many lonely years, he drank in the sight of her.

"Harry told you about that?"

Draco nodded. 

She shrugged. "His idea of crossing over was different than yours."

"Can you help me decide?"

"Only you can weigh your life."

"If I choose correctly," he contemplated each door, "will I see you again?"

Looking up, he found she'd disappeared.

He walked towards the one which felt right, praying the sum of his actions had earned it.


	5. Et Unitatis Statera (Balance and Unity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Et Unitatis Statera (Balance and Unity)  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [fandomfairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfairytales/pseuds/fandomfairytales)

They orbited one another, through each shift of the equinox from Libra, to Virgo… Someday it would move to Leo and who knew who they would be by then?

Their souls had journeyed across aeons, providing timeless balance long before the constellations formed; now they were bonded in the wizarding world.

Cursed to exist on opposite sides once again, or so the eternal lovers thought.

The war ended, Voldemort perished, but they remained; and Rome, like the future, wouldn't be built in a day… But fates knew, it would be bright, and their son, Scorpius would shine like his namesake.


	6. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Exodus  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Kyonomiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyonomiko/pseuds/Kyonomiko)

“This is hardly justice, Harry! They are losing their entire lives!”

Hermione watches her friend shrug. He’s not disagreeing, but hardly invested. They are watching the proceedings unfold, the Wizengamot ruling to eradicate prejudice in the Wizarding world by ostracising the purebloods of Britain. Every member of the sacred twenty-eight, stripped of citizenship and titles and expected to find new homes overseas. Where? The Ministry can hardly be arsed to care.

Haunted grey eyes look up to her from the court floor, a sorrowful half smile on Draco’s lips. Hermione decides right then, she will be following wherever he goes.


	7. Flying Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Flying Lesson  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [HollyBrianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBrianne/pseuds/HollyBrianne)

2ND PLACE  


_"It's all about balance."_

Draco whispers against Hermione's ear, directing her in low, sensual tones. She can feel his heartbeat everywhere they're joined— his hand atop hers on the broom handle, his other hand squeezing her hip, his chest pressed to her back.

Apparently this, their third date, is about seduction.

Fortunately, she _does_ know a thing or two about maintaining balance. She keeps their flying lesson in a teasing equilibrium between flirtation and education. But at the night's end, Hermione drops the pretense. She admits she learned to fly last year. He seems unsurprised and pulls her even closer.


	8. Never Made Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Never Made Whole  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: Implied/Referenced Miscarriage
> 
> AUTHOR: [RoseHarperMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHarperMaxwell/pseuds/RoseHarperMaxwell)

The plan took months.

It came together on the floor of their second bedroom. Detailed drawings and precise notes, drafted in the shadow of an unused cot. 

Draco researched specialists. He wanted to try again. Hermione doubted Muggle science could undo curse damage, but it was something to consider. 

After.

The tiny dream she’d carried was irreplaceable, but grief demanded recompense. Unanticipated consequence of a single spell: a life stolen years before they'd ever _wanted_ anything so much.

Infiltrating Azkaban was complicated, but they were well-prepared, slipping into the cell unnoticed.

It was the closest thing to justice.

"Hello, Antonin."


	9. Operation: Libra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Operation: Libra  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 99  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [KasmiAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn)

Hermione glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time when suddenly the floo in front of her burst into green flames. Her husband stumbled through and promptly fell to his knees in exhaustion, his dark Auror robes covered in blood. 

“Draco!” She yelled, scrambling to his side. 

“I’m ok,” he responded. “Not my blood.”

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. “It’s finished, Hermione. The intel was correct. We captured all of his remaining followers. Operation Libra is finally complete.”

She gathered her husband into her arms as they sobbed together in relief.


	10. Partial Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Partial Justice  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 83  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/pseuds/MykEsprit)

3RD PLACE  


“Do you think he’s guilty?” Astraea asked as they watched the proceedings.

“It’s never about what I think.” Dike glanced at her golden scales. It fluctuated at each evidence presented, every word uttered throughout the trial. “Justice is always impartial.”

Hermione Granger took the stand. She made an impassioned plea for Draco Malfoy’s freedom; her words fell heavy on the scale.

“Are you sure?” Astraea smirked.

“Well.” Dike thumped the old balance. It creaked and leaned further towards _Innocent_. “Most of the time.”


	11. Quill and Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Quill and Ink  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra)

It started with a quill. 

One that Hermione was exceptionally excited to find on her desk until each precise stroke crafted an exquisite mustache of letters and runes along her upper lip, the edges curling over her cheeks until she too closely resembled her great-great-grandfather.

It continued with an enchanted cuckoo clock. 

Then a bit of charmed marzipan. 

And were it not for the high cheekbones and familiar kissable lips, she wouldn’t have recognized him, since his normally luminescent hair was as inky black as her now faded letter-rune mustache. 

“You win, Granger.” 

It ended with a pot of ink.


	12. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Second Chance  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [NotAMuggleMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/profile)

They called it justice. 

They took the Manor, along with everything in it. 

They took the vaults for reparations, smiling with malice in their eyes. 

They placed him under house arrest; she volunteered to take him. They were convinced of his absolute humiliation.

What they failed to notice was how little he cared.

They could have their justice. It was a minuscule sacrifice to make, to keep the love of his life. Hermione was worth all of it and more.

They took his old life, unknowingly giving him _her_ in exchange.

It was undeserved serendipity, but Draco was no fool.


	13. The Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Scales  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Torigingerfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torigingerfox/pseuds/Torigingerfox)

Hermione kept re-reading her note, to make sure she hadn’t somehow messed it up.

_Draco,  
Please get me the scales (50 Galleons ones) sold in the shop in Diagon—need them for my project!_

_Love,  
Hermione_

Decidedly nothing weird. 

Then _why_ was a gargantuan, very dead snake sitting on their counter? 

“DRACO!”

“Yes?”, he appeared in the kitchen. 

“What’s _this_?!”

“Fresh scales, 50 Galleons.”

“I meant _weighing_ scales!! For my _Alchemy_ project...” 

“Oh.” 

“I must turn metal into gold! What am I supposed to do with a snake?” 

“Don’t know about gold, but you could definitely turn it into a purse.”


	14. Abscond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Worth It  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: Attempted Suicide
> 
> AUTHOR: [Tridogmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridogmom/pseuds/Tridogmom)

Hermione ran her wand along the deep gashes in his wrists until the bleeding stopped and the skin began to knit together. Pulling Dittany from her bag, she applied it to the faint lines, hoping to avoid scars.

“You shouldn’t have. I’m no good,” he whispered. “I’m irredeemable.”

“The courts disagree. Justice was served.”

Tears fell from his eyes, mixing with her own on his upturned palms. “I’m not worth it.”

“You _are_ , Draco,” Hermione said forcefully.

“I just want to die.”

“I want you to live.”

“For what?”

“For today. For our friendship. And when you can, for yourself.”


	15. Zodiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Zodiac  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 97  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [persephone_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_stone/pseuds/persephone_stone)

Torchlight flickered over the damp stones of the dungeon as twelve hooded figures gathered in a circle, a zodiac symbol shimmering above each of their heads.

One of the figures spoke, voice solemn. “The Zodiac Alliance has again been called upon to preserve peace in the wizarding world. We will need our strongest members to lead us on our mission.”

He turned. “Libra, who would you have join you?”

The scales of justice held steady as she removed her hood, curls spilling over her shoulders.

Across the circle, her lover’s silver eyes met hers. 

She smiled.

“Scorpio.”


End file.
